


When your chair moves faster than you

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, LOL dont even ask, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: An AU where Jensen’s chair and Misha’s chair hooked up faster than the men themselves.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 21





	When your chair moves faster than you

The first few times, Jensen decided he'd just pull it away slightly to make the scene less awkward (for it's so obvious that those are the only two chairs pressing against one another), but then whenever he returned to the spot he'd find their chairs being moved again, some weird shit’s definitely going on. (Or it might just be another prank.)

After a day of shooting, the staff quickly packed things up and got everything that they need for tomorrow prepared. Everyone rushed to finish off their work so they can grab a couple more hours sleep. Finally, light went off when the last person walked out the set.

For a while, it was quiet. Absolutely quiet.

And then there's the sound of chair squeaking. From THE chair. Jensen's chair.

It's struggling its way to the left, moving only a little bit by a little bit, trying to get closer to another chair.

A sigh came from that particular ‘another chair’, as if saying: "You really can't wait, can you?"

The squeaking stopped.

Jensen's chair had just moved about half an inch, but it's already exhausted. They are only wooden folding chairs, and chairs like them are not built to move around easily.

Then the chair on the left - Misha's chair - started this little swinging move, shifting its weight from right to left, then left to right…

Swinging is dangerous for chairs, it might fall on ground, it could have injured itself or even the others.

But it didn't.

Misha's chair leaped, and landed perfectly, just right where its arm and one side of its back pressing against Jensen's chair.

"There. Now you can stop making annoying sounds."

"Do you know you just scare the shit out of me?" Jensen's chair complained.

"Hmm…" considered Misha's chair, "Nope. I don't even know you CAN shit."

"… I hate you."

"Thanks. I love you too."

The next day, Jensen came on set. He's slightly annoyed.

"…Has ANYONE moved my chair?"

Jared passed him a cup of coffee, "Dude, relax, they're just chairs. Not enough sleep last night?"

"No you don't understand. Every time I came back my chair's sticking BACK to Misha's chair. And it IS weird, okay? Because when you put a chair here, at this spot, it's not suppose to be there, at THAT spot, and-"

"Jeez! Take it easy, Jen." laughed Jared, "Just think this in a good way. Like, 'Wow, a haunted chairs on a show about haunted things! Amazing!’"

"But it's MISHA's chair, of all the chairs, EVERY DAY. People would think that I did this-“

"- By people you mean Misha. And if someone's doing this he's probably doing it out of good intention." said Jared, sitting comfortably in his own chair. "Maybe you should shut up and sit close to him - so close you could simply whisper to him how sexually frustrated you are, because the two of you has been eye-fucking forever but never really get to the real fucking.”

"… I hate you."

"Good morning to you too."


End file.
